moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryvvianna
History Ryvvianna, born as Zhen'kaur, under the Blood Moon, was brought into a world of depravity, chaos and darkness. Her father, Khaz'Zuden was (and still remains) a figurehead in the war concerning the Burning Legion. Her mother was known as Serian the Jackal or Serian the Whore. Her mother was a beastly female whom consistently whored herself out to the demon lords in order to birth them many children. Before Zhen'kaur's birth, she was said to have given life to thirteen thousand children. All of them strong, fearless Succubi or Incubi. At the not-so-tender age of four, she was initiated into the Zhoufang Netherling Coven (the initiation consisted of the ritualistic removal of her innocence by having her raped on an hourly basis by a different demon lord, including her own father and brothers). After her initiation, she was given to the chaotic hands of her mentor: the demonness-sorceress, Jinka. Jinka trained Zhen'kaur for forty-seven years on the balance of the world and how to execute the perfect raid on a village to take the strongest warriors as her meals. Mind you, this took her a good eighty-seven years to perfect. One of her favorite pasttimes was torturing a nearby township of Allied forces that thought they would be brazen enough to make their home near the gateway to the Zhoufang Coven. For seven weeks, one Midsummer, she rained down a torrent of pain and misery onto the people who lived there. Under the cover of night, she would unbaisedly send her faithful into the town to fetch her a banquet of lost souls. Any who were weak enough to be led astray. Twice, the cities tried to send reenforcements. Twice, they had failed miserably. Until one fateful night... In her infinite feeling of superiority, she decided to venture into the city herself and bring it to its knees. By the bewitching hour, she had come dangerously close to meeting her goal. Buldings were crumbling, flames licked at the midnight skies, and screams of horror echoed in the thick, muggy air. As she exited the city with her meal in tow, she was stopped by a quartet of Paladins in armor that glistened like the noonday sun, even in the dark of the night. Quickly, her magic was nullified and she was captured. For three days, she and her kinfolk were left chained to the tree at the center of town. One by one, her kinfolk were taken to the cellar beneath the barn and tortured into death. Vigilante justice. On the third night, when the Full Moon fell, she had spent enough time plotting her escape from these wretches. As the townsfolk got their jollies off watching them torture her retainer, Zhen'kaur kept her sights on a young squire they called Boris. Twice that day, she had caught the boy sneaking off to the outskirts of town to pleasure himself at the sight of her. She would use this to her advantage. The squire wandered off to the well to fetch his master a drink of water when she beckoned him over. Using her natural ability to seduce, she managed to convince the naive boy to release her. As he did so, she quickly drained him of his energy so she would make it to the gateway, at the very least. Once he was nothing more than a feeble husk, she dashed through the town to leave her mark. However, as she reached the edge of the town, the Paladins had raced to meet her head-on. Their leader, who introduced himself as Lord Erendor Lightshire, found admiration in the succubus' rapier wit. Unlike those he had dealt with before, she was not a mindless sex drone who sought to brutally kill simply because she could. She was calculating, cold, but had a mind of her own. Again, she was captured, however, this time she was forced to stay beside the Paladin so she couldn't escape her fate. As time wore on, the Paladin began to become inquisitive with his ward. Each night, before they went to sleep, he would carry on conversations with her to see what she thought of the world. At first, he used this golden opportunity to see how demons thought-- but slowly he began to become enthralled with speaking to her. Although she dared not admit it, she too looked forward to their nightly discussions. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Over time, the Paladin began to grow a fondness for her that was more than it ought to have been. As the townspeople came for her, to bring her to justice, he advocated that they should try to convert her. At first, they were against it. Fearing she could fake it and then turn on them at any given moment. However, Lord Lightshire seemed to have much sway with the people and made a pact with them that he would stay around to see that she would be taught everything she needed to know. What many knew, Lord Lightshire was a married man with a noblewoman for a wife who lived in another city. While he was away on campaigns, she was often taking part in hellfire orgies and taking on new lovers like bakers made daily bread. Many speculated that he sought to create for himself, the perfect woman. No one disagreed that Zhen'kaur was by far the lovliest woman they had ever set eyes on, but they began to suspect that Lord Lightshire had other motives aside from converting her. For forty-three years, Erendor and Zhen'kaur were never apart from one another. While it was never openly proven, it was widely understood that Erendor had taken Zhen'kaur on as his lover. The two of them trained together, fought beside one another and held a love that seemed to penetrate everyone around them for the better. However, this did not last long. For Erendor's inquisitive nature overwhelmed him as he began to ask the question: How is it that a being designed for slavery could be this way? Behind Zhen'kaur's back, and completely without her knowledge, Erendor set forth to answer this very question. This quest ended his life. To this day, Ryvvianna claims that his death was caused by "doing something he loved." It was her way of explaining his death, when she could not. At his funeral, his wife (who was not in attendance), staked claim in all of his possessions. His men began to grow doubtful that the Succubus could continue her humanity without the Paladin around to watch over her-- thusly, she was shunned from their society. Sent out into the world and banished wherever she had gone. It wouldn't be until one hundred and fifty years later that she would be allowed back into Human society. And it would be another thirty years before she would meet someone who could replace Erendor. And the ending is far from over... Since her time among the humans, she had taken the advice of her former husband, Lord Godfrey de Lumenarè and exorcised herself to become human. She adopted a young Gnome named Ironbolt, and raised him as her own kin-- proctecting him, violently at times. Recently, she has been endowed with the powers associated with a holy relic known only as "the chalice." The holy relic created a world for her in which she was the bane to a dark lord (Omidious) but was gifted favor with two men who saw her as a daughterly figure-- even allowing her to refer to them as her fathers. Now, the story begins. Fighting with the Dark Lord Omidious, he had, with the permission of the Council, decided to reconviene the former Apostles-- beings who were charged with the duty of protecting the chalice, and seeing that the balance of the world was maintained. As the figurehead, or Matron of the Apostles, Ryvvianna seeks to supplant her "brother" Omidious and take back the balance of the world. ---- General Appearance- Since her time as a Succubus, her image has dratically changed. Her long raven hair is now pinned back in a somewhat messy, yet ladylike ponytail. She still, however, has her ever-exotic pupilless cerulean eyes, small, pointed ears and undoubtably aesthetic figure. She holds herself high with a sense of purpose: exuding a warmth and love of a mother. Her voice is tender, soothing and rarely does she raise her voice above the octave of an intimate conversation; unless provoked. When she assumes her "chalice state" she acquires pristine white robes. Her hair takes on a silken, silvery color and her eyes illuminate with a brilliant, holy glow. In this state, she does not control her functions and her voice becomes very commanding and ethreal. ---- Little Known Facts: * Ryvvianna is terrified of spiders (arachniphobic) and finds them to be unclean creatures. * Her battle cries of "DEATH TO MURLOC" and "DEATH TO KODO" stem from a very wild night in Desolace. Which will never be mentioned aloud. * Although she carries no reason to harbor secrets, she has but one secret within her being that she will take to her grave concerning her first husband Roemaeca. * The "Blood Moon" falls between October 21st and November 3rd. However, she specifically sites October 31st as her birthdate. ------------------------------------------------------- Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Alliance,Human Category:Alliance Characters Category:Female